


what happens in vegas..

by orphan_account



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Heartwarming, Kissing, Missing Scene, Mushy, Post-Episode: s03e07, Romance, Secret Marriage, Spoilers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The words ‘husband and wife’ barely fall off of his lips before Jordan’s taking a preemptive step forward and pampering his lips in a deep, searingly, mind numbing kiss. Simone’s barely able to swallow the soft gasps she’s emanating before Jordan’s lips are on hers again, kissing her with a deep fervor that reflected all of his emotions.-a missing scene of jordan and simone celebrating their marriage. (contains spoilers from s03e07)
Relationships: Jordan Baker & Simone Hicks, Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks
Kudos: 5





	what happens in vegas..

**Author's Note:**

> i love jimone so much! while i’m iffy about them getting married their scenes were so cute and their chemistry was amazing so i’ll excuse it!

Jordan’s hands––callused from years of tightly gripping the leather skin of a football––reached up and cradled Simone’s face within his grasp, almost in a blithe avidity. His mouth’s jutted upward in a wide cheeky smile and his big eyes are flickering with mirth as the echoing words of the pastor voice rings in his ears as he finally officiates their marriage. 

The words ‘husband and wife’ barely fall off of his lips before Jordan’s taking a preemptive step forward and pampering his lips in a deep, searingly, mind numbing kiss. Simone’s barely able to swallow the soft gasps she’s emanating before Jordan’s lips are on hers again, kissing her with a deep fervor that reflected all of his emotions. 

He tilts his head; angling it slightly to the right so that he’s able to receive better access of her lips. Simone’s almost certain that her lip gloss has now transferred from her mouth onto his in a sticky mess.

If it did, Jordan makes no indication of it––only maintaining his attention on her––and the way her pliant lips felt against his wanton mouth. They’ve kissed plenty of times before but this one was different. The meaning behind the kisses were different. _They_ were different. 

She’s giggling softly, her eyes fluttering in perfection as he cradles his face against the palm of her hand and pulls his down to her, capturing his lips in a ravenous vigor. They finally part for air when they hear the loud sound of someone harrumphing in the background. 

Their wanton lips part with a soft ‘ _pop_ ’ sound as they look over to see Olivia standing there, awkwardly shuffling the weight of her body on the heels of her feet. The bouquet was still clutched in her hands. Her face marred a combination of happiness with a shadow of discomfort. 

“Sorry, we forgot you were right there.” Simone apologizes, biting on her swollen bottom lip as she flicks her eyes up at Jordan whose lips were equally red and kiss-swollen as hers. 

He smirks roguishly at her, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. When Olivia groans at this, Jordan rolls his eyes as he reaches for Simone’s hand, leading her towards Olivia as they approached.   
  
“Liv, I love you. But the wedding’s over. Why are you still here?” He curiously posits, his eyes narrowing in confusion when he looked around to see that Spencer was no longer there. “When did Spence leave?” He questions. 

He supposes that he was too focused on Simone and being officially married that he’d missed the chance to thank Spencer for attending. Regardless of the issues stated before, it meant a lot to Jordan that his sister and best friend were here tonight in support of him on one of the happiest days on his life.   
  
Olivia’s face sombers at Jordan’s inquiry. She clears her throat as she diverts her gaze to the ground floor. She shrugs a shoulder half-heartedly. 

“I don’t know. He left after you guys started sucking face.” She mutters quietly, now fidgeting and fiddling with the flowers on the bouquet. 

Jordan’s eyes narrowed further as he noticed a distinguished shift in his sister’s demeanor. Prior to the ceremony, she seemed genuinely supportive but now it seemed like something was off. Like something was bothering her. She looked conflicted by something, like she’d just come to a startling realization. 

“Liv, you okay?” 

Olivia blinks rapidly after lifting her head to meet his gaze. She nods vaguely and gives him a very unconvincing smile of assurance. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just-” Her cheeks puff out as she sighs deeply and shakes her head. She gestures a hand around the room. “Overwhelmed by tonight’s events. But in a good way!” She hastily elaborate in a clear clarification. “I’m happy for you two, honest.” 

While she was adamantly opposed to the idea earlier and she did still think they were too young, Olivia was genuinely happy for her brother. Especially after seeing how much he loved and cared for Simone. Olivia’s never seen him like this before: so caring, affectionate and enamored by anyone else. She loved that he was happy and she wouldn’t dare be the one to rob him of it.   
  
Jordan smiled as he turned his head down to look at Simone. She reflected the same smile affectionate smile of endearment that mimicked his face as they intertwined their hands. 

“I’m happy too. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life.” He whispered softly before leaning down to meet Simone’s lips in a kiss again.   
  
Olivia never thought that Jordan would be the one in a stable relationship (marriage now), while she was stuck dealing with her conflicting emotions. But she was happy for him because what she was currently enduring was not fun at all. She didn’t like this––she didn’t like feeling confused and stuck and anxious. Hell, she’s tried so hard these past few years to avoid the inevitable confrontation but it was clear that after tonight she needed to figure some things out. 

Olivia smiled sadly as she watched them embrace. She wasn’t upset she was just envious that they were stable and content and happy. That’s all Olivia wanted but the question of with whom she wanted those things with was left unanswered. 

She needed to get away, figure things out before things get even more complicated. 

“I’m gonna go. I’m sure you two wanna go celebrate the joyous occasion.”

“You sure?” Simone inputs in a genuine curiosity. She knows they didn’t get off on the right foot because of their little fracas earlier, but she really did like Olivia and she didn’t want them to be on bad terms because of their disagreement. Especially now that they’re family. “We don’t mind hanging back with you–”

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully and scoffs at Simone’s absurd suggestion. While she did appreciate it nonetheless, she knows that they’d want their privacy and alone time. 

“Dude, yes. I’m sure. You’re married now, go do what people do after they get married!” She encouraged but then refuted after coming to a realization. She eyed Simone’s stomach. “Well, you can’t do _that_ because of the pregnancy but-”

“Oh, yes we _can_.” Jordan comments coquettishly, the innuendo causes both Simone and Olivia to push at his shoulder in an appalled manner at his unabashed behavior. 

“Jordan!” Simone’s cheeks flush in chagrin.

“Okay, that’s enough for me tonight.” Olivia laughs as she shakes her head. “Seriously, you guys go enjoy yourselves. I’ll be fine.” 

“Fine by me.” Jordan says, bidding his sister goodbye. “Let’s go, Mrs. Baker.” He says, turning to Simone who latches her arm within his before saying good night to Olivia. 

They make their egress from the church heading back to the hotel.   
  
—

“I’m exhausted,” Simone groans in exasperation, immediately falling onto the plush mattress of their hotel room. Jordan closes and locks their door behind them, already beginning to shrug out of his clothing. 

He nods his head in agreement, absentmindedly tossing his tuxedo jacket onto the dresser. “Yeah, we sure did have a long night huh?” 

Simone bites at the corner of her lip as she shook her head at him. “I can’t believe we’re actually married. It seems surreal, y’know?” She’s smiling down at him in appreciation as he crouches down to remove her shoes. “I can’t believe I’m a married woman.” She sighs softly in adoration in which Jordan’s smirk only widens in mirth. 

He untied the tight knitted knot on her shoelaces and tossed the singular shoe aside before turning to the next one. 

“Y’know, you could’ve been Simone Baker or Hicks-Baker instead of keeping your last name,” Jordan acknowledges in which she nods her head somberly in agreement. 

“I know, but if I officially changed my name to yours then my parents would definitely know that we got married.” Simone explains. She didn’t want to run the risk of them finding out before she was ready to tell them. She was still debating the right time of when that would be.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He shakes his head as he chuckled incredulously. “I still can’t believe you’re my wife. I’ve been the luckiest man alive ever since we started dating––” He reaches her hand; proffering it with gentle squeezed and tracing his thumb over the skin of her knuckles. He chuckled nervously, cheeks tinting a rosy pink color. “You mean everything to me, Simone. You’re my best friend, the love of my life, my entire world and I couldn’t imagine a moment without you by my side.” 

It seems like a cliché but it was the undoubted truth. Jordan didn’t even know he was capable of loving someone so deeply and raw. He always assumed that because of all the partying and hook up’s he’s did that he would be destined to be alone or a playboy with promiscuous women. 

He never thought he’d be with someone like Simone; differing from him in many ways but still similar at faults with her lovable personality, enormous heart, intrepid bravery, and beautiful soul. 

She was such an amazing person and for her to have all those reciprocated feelings for Jordan and to agree to marry him, consumed him with sheer awe and adulation. 

“Jordan,” Simone whispers softly, feeling her hear lurching a million times more at his sentimental words. “I love you too, every part of you.”   
  
He’s inching his face closer to hers and she has to crouch down a bit to meet his lips given her upright seated position. It’s soft: just as tender and affectionate like all the priors, a mesh of lips on lips. Her hand reaches up to firm a grip on the back of his neck as he crawls closer to her, invading her space.   
  
His mouth leaves hers momentarily to pamper delicate kisses against her soft skin. His mouthy travels from her arms all the way up to her clavicle. His mouth is puckered as he decorated her skin with open mouthed kisses. 

She breathes softly, her tongue peaking out to lubricate her lower lip. She tosses her head back in pleasure as she feels her eyes roll back. 

His wet lips have continued their salacious path, lowering back down to her thighs. He bunched up the multilayer of her dress fabric, hiking it up further just enough so that his mouth is able to kiss every inch along her inner thighs. 

His wet lips press gentle pecks along her skin, causing acid goosebumps to prickle all over. A shiver rolls down her spine when she feels the roughness of his hand gripping her thighs to steady her in place. His breath is cool as it tickles against her skin.   
  
Jordan’s eyes fleeted upward to meet Simone’s gaze: his eyes are heavy and nearly lidded over, his mouth is red and raw, fingers digging into the flesh of her skin. The corners of his lips pull upward into an impish smirk of amusement as he raises an eyebrow up at her. 

“You ready, Mrs. Baker?” He murmurs in a low voice, teasing and edging her along. 

She doesn’t have time to scold or bother thinking of a quick-witted rebuttal. She’s too engrossed with his hands and how they’re currently tugging her underwear over her hips. She lifts her hips off the bed slightly, assisting him as he pulls the material all the way down her thighs until they’re bunched up around her ankles. 

\- 

After what seemed to be an entire night of celebrating their nuptials and engaging in an intimate moment of sex, Jordan and Simone laid on the large and very plush king sized bed in their room. Jordan laid shirtless with his back propped up against the headboard while Simone laid with her head against his chest, the red silk sheets covered their naked bodies. 

Their hands were intertwined, resting atop of their laps. Simone sighed softly as a smile crept across her face while eye stared at the shiny gold of her wedding ring. 

She still couldn’t believe that she was actually married. 

“Don’t worry,” Jordan’s voice interrupts her thoughts as he shifts behind her, fixing his posture in an upright position. “When I make it into the NFL, I’ll have enough money to buy you a bigger and better ring.” He promises, bending down to press a kiss against her neck before wrapping his arms around her.   
  
Though Simone appreciated the sentiment and gesture, she was more than content with the wedding ring she had now. It wasn’t spontaneous or overly flashy: it was simple. Which she liked. 

Besides, it held a special memory to her of one of the happiest nights of her life.   
  
“I don’t need a new ring Jordan. I’m happy with this one. And as long as I have you, that’s all I really need.”   
  
Jordan smiled at this, wide and full of admiration. He tilted his head down and pecked a simple kiss against her mouth as his hand stroked softly against her face. He looks deeply into her eyes, his face unwavering, his words full of sincerity. 

“I love you, Simone Hicks.”   
  
“I love you, Jordan Baker.” 


End file.
